


Your Loving Arms

by aprilreign



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Loneliness, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Elrond misses Celebrian





	Your Loving Arms

Oh how I wish for your loving arms to reach out and surround me. Hold me tight as your king. I've played this dogged game so hard and have won many times but never easy did it come, always easier will it go.

I have everything...except you. I will gladly walk away from it all and go to you just to be near you once again.

I dare not take one step or all my efforts shall be undone. So here I stand firmly rooted as a man, as elven til my will be done. Only then can I live again.

Though I struggle to hold on to hope, I'm fighting with all my might to make it work without you. I'm barely holding on but still I refuse...I will not fall back. Oddly enough, this blue ring of power makes sure of that.

Soon, in your loving arms, I'll have you back meleth.

~ Fin ~


End file.
